User blog:BeastMan14/Black Dynamite vs The Joker (DCAU)
Black Dynamite, the defender of the black people's rights and the hero who took down Nixon! Vs The Joker, the sadistic clown prince of crime! Who...is...deadliest? Black Dynamite Weapons: Melee: Hand-to-Hand, most likely Kung Fu Close Range: Colt Python Mid-Range: Sawed off Shotgun Long-Range: M16 Special: Flamethrower ColtPython.jpg Mad Max Shotgun.jpg 500px-XM16E1 WeWereSoldiers.jpg M2 Flamethrower.jpg The Joker's Weapons: Melee: Scrapper Style Close Range: Custom Made Revolver loaded with buckshot Mid-Range: Tommy Gun Long-Range: RPG Special: Joker Gas Joker-Revolver.jpg|The Joker with his revolver Tommy Gun.jpg 800px-Airtronic RPG7.jpg Gas.jpg|That yellow stuff is Joker gas Edges: Melee: The Joker's scrapper style won't hold up against Black Dynamites superior strength and Kung-Fu. Edge: Black Dynamite Close-Range: While their weapons are basically the same thing, the fact that the Joker's are loaded with buckshot gives him a slight edge. Edge: The Joker. Mid-Range: The shotgun is awesome and all, but it's range sucks. My edge goes to the much deadlier Tommy Gun, which has more ammo and better range. Edge: The Joker Long-Range: The RPG is an instant kill but only if it hits, and the reloading process is a pain. The M16, however, may not be particularly good as a gun, but it has more ammo and can do damage from a good distance. Edge; Black Dynamite Special: Joker Gas, if you hurry, can be escaped from while the flamethrower was made to destroy large sweeps of areas and agonizingly kill the opponent. Edge: Black Dynamite Personal Edge: My edge goes to Black Dynamite due to his more versatile weaponry. Notes: Voting ends next Sunday. The Joker will have 4 goons as back-up. Black Dynamite will have Bullhorn, Cream Corn, and 2 militants as back up. Battle The Joker and four of his best men arrive in town, ready to take it over. "This seems like my kind of place boys!" the Joker laughs as he fires his pistol. Suddenly, a voice cries,"Yo cracker! Get the f*ck out of my hood!" The Joker turns around to see Black Dynamite, backed up by Bull Horn, Cream Corn, and two militants. The Joker, having no patience for this, opens fire along with his goons, killing a militant. (4-5) Black Dynamite and his team open fire with their M16's in return, killing two Joker goons. (4-3) The Joker and his team retreat laying down fire, pinning down Black Dyanmite's team. "Let's move!" Cries Black Dynamite as he gives chase with his shotgun. The rest of the team give chase on a different path, running straight into the Joker goons. The joker blows the last militants head off with his revolver while Cream Corn reveals the flamethrower on his back, utterly torching a goon. (3-2) Just then, Black Dyanmite comes in from behind and kills the last Joker goon with his revolver. However, the Joker in the chaos escapes and throws in a tank of Joker Gas. Trapped, the team prepares for the end when Bullhorn kicks open the window, says,"It looks like my story ends here but Black Dynamite best have no fear!" And tosses the two out as the gas kills him and forces a smile on his face. (2-1) The two land safely just feet away from the Joker, who looks mildly surprised. "This is for Bullhorn!" cries Cream Corn as he pulls out his shotgun and charges just in time to see the Joker turn around with a RPG and fire. "AW SH*T!" cries Cream Corn as he is blown to bits. (1-1) The Joker is about to laugh when a fist brutally collides with his face. Knocking him down, Black Dynamite shouts,"This is for the hood, f*cker!" and then fires his Colt Python into the Joker, killing him. (0-1) Black Dynamite heroically strikes a pose as his song plays. DYNOMITE! DYNOMITE! Winner: Black Dyanmite The Joker is out and cannot be revived. Up Next: Cad Bane vs Six-Six! Category:Blog posts